The Magical Warrior / Transcript
(The theme song plays, then cut to a school building, [[Emily Heartman|'Emily Heartman']] is seen running toward it, [[It Begins (BGM)|'It Begins']] plays in the background) Emily Heartman (Narrating): Hello, I am Emily Heartman, an ordinary girl from high school! (Cut to a classroom) Teacher: Alright, class, you may now talk in the hallway. (The class leaves the classroom, [[School Day|'School Day']] plays in the background) Emily Heartman (Narrating): Yeah, and I'm talking to my best friend, [[Ulysses Phillips|'Ulysses Phillips']]! Ulysses Phillips: So, you wanna come to my house? Emily Heartman: Sure! I'd love to! Ulysses Phillips: Great! (Bell rings) Teacher: Okay, class! Time to go home! Don't forget to do your exams! (Half an hour later...) (Emily and Ulysses are at Ulysses' house, they go inside) Emily Heartman: It looks wonderful in here! Ulysses Phillips: Mm.hm! Emily Heartman: Hey, where's your room? Ulysses Phillips: Upstairs! (They run upstairs) Ulysses Phillips: Do you like it? Emily Heartman: Yep! (Cut to a ship, which is [[Katherine Malanson|'Katherine Malanson']]'s, [[Katherine's Theme|'Katherine's Theme']] plays in the background) Katherine Malanson: Huh? (She sees Emily) Katherine Malanson: Emily Heartman? (She looks at Emily's info page) Katherine Malanson: The Angel Princess? Now THAT'S ''a challenge! ''(Cut back to Ulysses' house, Emily and Ulysses are taking their exams) Emily Heartman: These exams seem hard! Ulysses Phillips: Sure they are! (The ship appears above Ulysses' house) Emily Heartman: Uh, I hear something, let's go check outside! Ulysses Phillips: Oh, okay! (They are running outside, Katherine's Theme plays in the background, again) Emily Heartman: (worriedly) What... is... that? Ulysses Phillips: I have no idea. (Katherine comes out of her ship) Katherine Malanson: Oh, Emily, I heard you were gonna transform into The Angel Princess! Emily Heartman: Huh? I'm gonna be The Angel Princess? Katherine Malanson: Yes, you are. (A smart phone-like item falls from the sky slowly) Emily Heartman: What... is this? Huh? (She sees a piece of paper) Emily Heartman: (reading) ''The Angelic Phone, an item that will transform you into The Angel Princess if you put the pearl into its slot. Let's try this out! ''(Cut to a light grey background with yellow sparkles, [[Angelic Transform!|'Angelic Transform!]] plays in the background)'' Emily Heartman: Angelic Transform! (She puts the pearl into its slot) (Transformation sequence, at the end of the sequence, she poses in a light grey background with the sun in it, she poses right in front of it) (The Angel Princess looks at herself, then...) The Angel Princess: I! FEEL!! ALIVE!!! I'm ready to battle! ([[Holy Battle|'Holy Battle]] plays in the background)'' (The Angel Princess punches Katherine, who punches back, then, she (The Angel Princess) tries out her new power technique, Katherine is now angry) Katherine Malanson: Fangels, attack! (An army of Fangels try to attack The Angel Princess, but defends herself with the Angelic Shield, 2-second pause, then...) Katherine Malanson: What?! How can she do this?! The Angel Princess: I am The Angel Princess, the angel goddess who has holy power! (Fades into white, then the same light grey background appears) The Angel Princess: Huh? What is this? ([[Angelic Attack!|'Angelic Attack!]] plays in the background)'' (Her finger has light above it) The Angel Princess: Let's try drawing a star! (She draws a star with her finger) The Angel Princess: [[Holy Star|'''Holy Star]]! (She puts her hands right in front of it, then a light of beam bursts out of it, the Fangels are now defeated) (Katherine growls) Katherine Malanson: I will get you next time! (She returns to her ship, then the ship flies away) (The Angel Princess turns back to her identity) Emily Heartman: That felt great! Should we get back to our exams? Ulysses Phillips: Mm-hm! (They head back, then the ending credits theme plays) Category:Let's Fly and Fight! Category:Let's Fly and Fight! Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Nana Nakahara Category:Nana Nakahara's Transcripts Category:Transcripts complete